froggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncanny Crusher
Uncanny Crusher is the third level of the Sewer Zone in Frogger: He's Back!. Details This level introduces crushers, piston-like obstacles with spikes on one end. This level is HIGHLY infamous for being probably the hardest level in the zone, and as well as being one of the hardest levels in the game. One reason being the purple slime making it easy to slide into a crusher or not being able to escape one in time on the right path. It is the level where you can find a Gold Frog in the Sewer Zone. The Player has 40 seconds to get a frog. The short time may be another factor that pressures players in this tough level. Baby Frogs The Green Frog This Frog's Location differs from that of the others as you need to go straight instead of going the other paths. At the end of the river is the Green From on a Pipe Platform Guarded by Two Crushers, one on each side. It is best to be in the middle to have the highest chance of survival. it is also wide to use the long newspaper trail in order to have more time to fit on when to dodge them. Do a Jump to get on the Pipe platform. The Orange Frog This one could be considered harder than the Green Frog but Easier than the Purple Frog. Take the Right Path where only 3 of the 4 pressure pistons are working, then slide down the indigo slime. Take caution when heading down the curve as two big crushers can trip up Frogger there. The straight after that, there is a hallway with slow-moving crushers. Frogger must take care not to turn too early or too late as it will lead him straight to a crusher's head. Try not to take too long either, as around this time, the timer should be at about 15-25 seconds left. At the end of the hallway, the Orange Frog will be in plain sight. The Purple Frog The exact way of how to get the Orange Frog is repeated, except this time, you can find that you can go further. The hallway will turn again, with one more big crusher to boot. The player must be cautious not to be stumped by the last obstacle. If the player wants to, then he/she can go to the wall, then head up to find the well-hidden Gold Frog, but the player must do it fast, as he/she will have about only 15 seconds at most. After heading down, the hallway turns left to a slime slide with the Purple Frog at the Bottom. If the player is fast enough, Frogger can eat most, if not all, of the flies surrounding the baby frog. The Blue Frog The player must take the left path this time at the crossway, but this one is most probably the easier of the two. There is no slime floor, but there is a hallway of small crushers, with eight on each side. The first four rows are uneven, but the last four rows are a bit more even. The last row is the fastest, and requires great timing to succeed, but the Blue Frog awaits at the end of the hallway. The Red Frog The Red Frog is probably the easiest baby frog in the entire level. Literally. Once again, the player must take the left path, but it is located at the start on a pillar, and right on plain sight too. Category:Locations Category:Frogger: He's Back! locations‎